


Milky way

by cheesierolf



Category: Suspension - Fandom
Genre: I made this at midnight on a monday morning., Other, kill me, my ass could get suspended but, the devil is waiting, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesierolf/pseuds/cheesierolf
Summary: if i get suspended put an f in the chat





	Milky way

Spending time with Ms.Hector was always nice, especially when it was just the two of them. They were both lying down on a blanket atop of the beach. It was late, so everyone else who usually hung out at the beach had already gone home. Ms.Hector was staring at the stars and smiling softly. She seemed to like stargazing just as much as Milk thought she would. Milk was beginning to feel uncomfortable in it’s sitting position so it moved to sit up, accidentally placing it’s hand on her thigh.  
She jerked at the sudden contact and Milk quickly moved it’s hand away, muttering apologies.  
"No wait, it's okay." She shushed Milk. "It was kinda nice."  
"Are you sure?" Milk questioned.  
Ms.Hector responded by taking Milk’s hand and placing it on her thigh again. Milks face went flush and it froze. Only for a second though, because soon enough Milk took it’s hand off her thigh, making her look confused. Milk instead slowly slid it’s hand up her leg and under her dress, placing it in the same spot, just without the fabric inbetween. Waiting a second before sliding it’s hand farther up her thigh.  
"Can I-"  
"Go ahead." Milk was a little surprised at how fast she spoke, but kind of turned on at how eager she was. Milk slid it’s hand delicately over her panties and began to rub her softly. She let out a soft sigh and Milk took that as a sign to go further. Milk dipped it’s hand inside of her panties to be able to touch her better. It wasn't long before she was bucking against Milk’s hand and biting her lip to keep from being too loud. "F-faster, please!" She gasped out. Milk did as she asked and sped up it’s motions, causing her to throw her head back and grip the blanket roughly.  
"Fuck! I'm-" She couldn't get another word out before she came hard against Milk’s fingers. Once she came down from her high, Milk pulled it’s hand away from her and licked her juices off of it’s fingers. Ms.Hector looked at you lovingly. "Your turn." She spoke before attacking Milk’s mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this


End file.
